A Creator's Troubles
by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
Summary: Sequel to A Guardian Troubles, the serious one. Amelia and Lance are entering camp years, Amelia already jumping for some freedom. The world has changed to almost unrecognizable shape, The mist was banished, and the gods are worshipped again. The warning written in blood still haunts Artemis, and the creatures of beyond are about to challenge Percy and Artemis will, once more!


**Welcome to the other sequel, the more serious one. **

**I finally got my muse back, I know you all I have been waiting, but I lost my drive for writing. I also locked myself out of my account, whoops. BUTTTTT I got my drive bashed for writing, I have very low self-esteem when it comes to my writing, and it got attacked by an old EX-friend. Yet I have recovered, also got a nice job that pays the bills, so I can write again.**

**Without further ado, to writing.**

**Also for those that don't like prologue, sorry this one's a long one, it goes over what happened to the world after Kilalon. **

**There is also new monsters to worry, heheh**

**So **

A Creator's Troubles

America has changed so much since the mist was simple whipped away after the Great Battle with Kilalon at Mount Hood, the Greek Gods had to stand in the limelight because questions had to be answered and they needed there strength back. The Shades had to be explained to the frightened mortals, the monsters had to be explained, so much had to be explained that the mortals could barely wrap their minds around it. They also need to stand in the limelight as war after war took so much out of them that they could not simple be unknown any longer. They needed strength.

The Greek gods struggled while the romans decided if they could avoid discovery they would, but that didn't work out to well, so both explained themselves to the mortals. To the mortals, it seemed like the Greeks had all the answer but that was everything but the case. Years they looked for Lilith, she had to have answers, as she was the one that had manage so effortlessly to get inside their ranks, and hear so much. Annabeth had lead the search as she could look easily into the shadows, but as the years collapsed into each other, it seemed that Lilith would allude them all. Searches also were started to find out about Hica's mysterious sister but they came up with similar results to those searching for Lilith.

Hica tried to tell them all she knew but it was discovered as very little as she was raised in the backwaters of the worlds she did make it too. She tried to teach them how to open a portal to another world, but something stopped all of them from success. So they tried to find answers within the mountain.

That idea was crushed as The Mountain had once again closed itself with another volcanic eruption, locking away its secrets. Every machine that was brought to try to crack its surface broke down within hours, leaving people stumped. It seemed as if the mountain was defying the Gods, without a care of what they brought its way. Yet with determination, and years of work, sections were beginning to be uncovered, they began to discover more about Chaos.

Alex had disappeared, just like Lilith, Percy tried to find his buddy but it seemed like it must have went wherever Lilith and Hica's Sister was. It made everyone sad at the disappearances, but they all promised to stay strong.

Yet with everything disappearing without a trace, scars were still left behind. Some of the Shades must have survived Kilalon's death it seemed, as a new breed of monster emerge from the dark corners of the earth. It wasn't exactly like the Shades, it seemed solid and more human, if it were stand against a wall, and it would look like a thing while the shades looked like the shadow of something. No one knew how exactly how this new breed of beast came to thrive so well, just that they were deadly. They were smarter than Shades, some could even talk like a normal person. Annabeth discover that they were a lot like her, they bleed black, were stronger then they appeared. It's a relief that they don't look human like Annabeth does.

The new monsters had been dubbed by Zeus to be perpáti̱ma skiés, he didn't do it for it's seemingly likeness to him but the word means walking shadow so it worked. It had been shortened then changed by the mortals so that they would be simple called Darkest, because they were the darkest creatures they had ever seen. The darkest, multiplied and became a huge problem for the Humans. The Greeks did their best to help, but it was common now for someone just going a block at night to simple go missing, and no remains ever found as The darkest never left anything behind.

It was once estimated that around 20,000 Darkest existed in the world and that there numbers were growing with every year. It was also seen that a darkest would eat around 1 mortal a week, how people wondered since no one had ever seen a darkest eat before. But it was an accepted fact that every week 20,000 people around the world would go missing because of darkest attacks. This gave the Demigods a new place in the world, as they were the most efficient at killing the beasts, Greek demigods were especially efficient at killing the beast. Even though that there were only 20 Greek demigods old enough in the world that could kill the beast, they killed them with a ferocity that was unmatched even by the hunters.

The mortals began legends, saying that the Greek Demigods that died in the massacre signaling the beginning of the war, funneled all their anger to those that were still alive. It gave those 20 demigods close to god like strength against the darkest. Legends swirled that if you saw a Greek Demigod in battle, that instead of one, you would be many as the spirits of the deceased stood next to the Greek in battle.

The world was weird like that, it began to mix with old world ideals, making a new society that was oddly more peaceful then before. It was more peaceful with the Greek Gods standing there on Olympus, and the mortals knowing that they were there. Temples were built in the Greeks honor, the temples even had power behind them, as they were the only true safe place from Darkest, as no darkest would dare tread onto the land of their master's killers.

Even in a time of supposed peace, One Goddess was still on edge as she flew the moon every night.

Artemis POV

Sweet sleep, I thought after having the twins and getting through the baby years, that I would get more sleep, and I also thought the baby years would be short as they were immortals, how wrong I was. The twins aged like mortals and both got extreme ADHD from their father, so the minute they woke up, it was like turning on generators. Lance was worse than Amelia, maybe it was the fact that he acted more like Percy, while Amelia acted more like me.

That is why, I had to yell right when I woke up, making me sound like a stumbling fool but still demanding "Take your hands off the doorknob, Amelia Hica Jackson!"

I heard a series of what had to be curses in French, damn Aphrodite for teaching Amelia French so that she could say anything she wanted around me without me knowing it. I heard stomping down the hall then the door to my room opened. The sight made me laugh almost like Katie.

Amelia stood there painted like the marble around Olympus, even her clothes were an ivory color, her Gold hair was down up in a tight pun, while her eyes were dark because she was glaring at me. A bag that was strapped tightly to her back, was painting like a forest with an out foldable cover to she could blend into the gardens as well.

She huffed as she could not stop the tapping of her foot, as her ADHD plagued her "How did you know, I didn't even make a peep?"

Percy unfolding his way out of the right side of bed, poking his head out with all his black hair in the air "Your mother's a hunter, it's her job" he then flopped back into the pillow, clearly tired after taking Lance out fishing yesterday, and not normal fishing, it was monster fishing.

Amelia walked up and began to poke Percy feet making him whine like a child "Child, leave me to my sleep, Its 5 am, I know it" he tried to make as cocoon made out of blankets to hid from his own daughter.

He received no sympathy from his daughter as she giggled "It's actually 6 am"

"That's better!"

"Yes"

I sighed as I slipped out of the bed, in my silver pajamas that were crinkled on the edges from me tossing and turning at night from my nightmares. Every night I always had nightmares, it was centered on what would happen to Amelia and Lance in the future, though most of them were more about Amelia since she was the beacon of war. With her being a beacon for war, ever since she turned 10, Ares has been encouraging her to go to Camp Demi and be trained how to fight. This leads me back to what's happening right now.

I sighed deeply, it felt like weights were added to my shoulders "Sweetheart, please, you can't go to basically the new camp-half-blood, it's too dangerous; I don't care if it has Romans guarding the gates, I don't care if the gods are protecting that place, I don't care if even chaos was watching over it, It's too dangerous, Olympus is much safer" swinging my feet from the bed, I padded over to her. Grabbing a towel from my nightstand, I used it too rub off the paint from her delicate face, and I took off her backpack. I will have to admit that she was very well prepared, she just needs to learn how to hide her power.

Amelia crossed her arms, I could tell she was biting the inner part of her cheek so that she wouldn't start crying. I knew she felt trapped in a cage, but it's for her own good.

Finally "Percy back me up on this, you know why we can't let her"

Percy voiced his opinion on the matter, as he decided to get out of bed "I back Amelia on this, you know that Artemis, she shouldn't be trapped in a bird cage when she can fly high in the peace we have right now, in war then I would have another opinion but this is not war time"

I huffed seeing the divide we have on this topic, is he just going to just ignore what Hica's sister warned us through her creepy blood note, using blood for ink.

I reasoned with Amelia, as a glare was growing in her eyes "Come on, you are being trained here, Hica is training you in magic, Piper is training you in knives, I am training you to use a bow, then Athena teaching you like you are in school, then Annabeth is teaching you about things beyond Greek, there is no reason to go out"

Amelia fired back "Except for the fact, the only friend I have that is my age is my brother, The Godlings all exile me because in their eyes I am a freak, I just want to have a chance to make more friends than my brother, and my teacher"

Percy ignored me, as he picked up Amelia, who just sighed as he walked her back to her room, where Lance stood tired, looking and acting exactly like his father "Amelia, isn't it like 5 am, why did you have to wake me up in your escape attempt" he tried to smooth his hair down but all it did was spike up even higher.

As Percy set her down outside her room, he whispered something make a small smile spread on her face. She went into her room without much a fuss, making Lance look over at me, as I had moved to the door of my room. He looked at me and mouthed "Something is up"

Percy walked back over to me, he grabbed the bag out of my arm, smiled at me "Let's get another hour of sleep before they bubble over with energy"

Even with this, I now glared at him because I could tell that he was planning something, Amelia smile showed that he had some plan in place. I tried to see what he could possibly be planning in his eyes, but there sea green depths revealed nothing to me.  
_

Apollo POV

I opened the door, to hear my niece yell at my nephew "I despises our mother" blinking past the initial shock of the statement, I looked to see Amelia blue silver eyes glittering in hatred. The power that she always had becoming almost solid around her hands, making her brother look nervous.

I chuckled lightly "Come on in, and calm down Kiddo" she glared at me looking a lot like her mother, it was like calling my little sister, little, it got the same glare out of it. She suddenly blasted past me, towards the living room where she knows Hica would be.

Lance looked up at me as he asked, his voices beginning to crack as he was on the edge of puberty "Why are women crazy, just this morning, Amelia woke me up to find out where I put the hiding bag, it was like 5, geez, who wakes up that early in the morning, it's not normal"

I patted him on the back as I informed like an old wise man "well, women are like a puzzle, when you can figure them out, you are a master, that is why no man can be a master of a women, because none of us understand them"

Lance frowned "Uncle, maybe you should stick to poems, that sucked" I felt my heart get crashed a little, as Lance brushed past me with such cruel words, why do kids always think I am either stupid or just weird.

I walked into the Living room, to see that Amelia was ranting about how Artemis is keeping her trapped like a bird, and blah blah blah, yep I just lost interest.

Hica soothed her as she undid the tight bun that was atop of Amelia head "Amelia, calm down, you know that Artemis is just trying to keep you safe, have you heard Athena new stats release, 20,000 darkest roaming around, it's a scary world out there, Olympus is one of the few truly safe places".

Amelia shouldered visible slumped as she explained "I know that, I see it, but does that make it right that I should never know how to defend myself, for Gods sake, I am learning about proper knife handling from a book and watching, Annabeth is the only one that actually teaches me with my hands, and I only see her once a week"

Hica shrugged at this "I know, I wish I could do something to help but I can't," It seemed that was enough for Amelia as she just frowned and sunk it Hica side. It seemed that she was really upset about this.

She hissed softly "Why, Dad is able to take Lance around and about but the minute that he suggest to take me out of Olympus grounds, he gets attacked by Mother, how is that fair, that's why I am doing something about it".

Hica asked as her and I could see the evil smile on Amelia face "How you going to do that dear"

"I already have" with that she disappeared as her body almost dissolved into sand.

Hica gasped "I just gave her the book that had that spell in it, impressive, she's been using a cloning spell, the same one that I used to save us from Kilalon the first time emerged, I think this is her 5th escape attempt now" the sand even disappeared after a second. This was going to be a long day filled with me being yelled at by Artemis for losing her daughter, then trying to catch said huntress's daughter.

I chipped "And we want kids why" I looked right at Hica's starting to swell abdomen.

Hica glared at me "Don't make it sound like it was my idea to want one, that's all on you" right, I was the one to beg that we start trying for children, well to everyone else I will make it sound like it was Hica's idea when they get drag into the madness.

Now to quickly text my little sister saying I had manage to lose her daughter in less than 5 minutes, and that I think that's the new record.

**Lost your kid again, sorry**

With that I sent the text and got out my boots so I could run after Amelia, I asked Hica "where too this time?"

Hica began get out some stuff for Lance, who was playing a game on my laptop, when did he grab it, I don't know. Lance is like that, he just grabs things so relaxed like, that you don't register he's taking your stuff.

After a second of thought from Hica, she guessed "Go to time square"

My phone buzzed and I opened it

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

I wish I was, I wish I was. Then I got an idea, time to call in Amelia favorite teacher. I decided to just call because text was too slow. The phone ringed for a second before I heard "This is Annabeth speaking"

I greeted "Hey Annabeth, its Apo….." I was cut off by the mistress of darkness, as I liked to call Annabeth "I'll go get Amelia, gods the only time any of you call is because she's escaped again, see you in five"

_HAHA_

Annabeth's POV

Amelia, I loved the girl, but she could get to be annoying really quick. For some reason, I was her favorite teacher, I didn't mind at first, until I became the go to person to call when she tried to escape that is if Percy was busy. So here I am, standing by the elevator down to New York, waiting on the girl to get the guts to stop hiding behind a barrel.

Amelia finally poked her head up "how did you get her so fast, I was so close" she got out from around the barrel to walk forward.

I stopped leaning against the elevator and walked over, bopping her on the head "It's my job, kid, now get back to Hica house for your studies and I'm walking you there, I'm not an idiot." With that we began the mostly silent walk back. Amelia was smart, much like her mother, which made us all prepared. When it was clear she was going to be an escape artist, a new war game started. Attempt to stop Artemis from escaping Olympus. If we could stop Artemis from escaping, then most certainly we could stop her daughter. All of Olympus joined in for those games yet Artemis still managed to escape most the time, yet luckily Amelia, doesn't have the same luck.

Seeing the sad girl, I chipped in "Your almost 12, that's camp going years"

Amelia kicked a rock along the road, she huffed "Yep, and I won't go to the new camp half-blood because mom is scared, the only time I get to see outside Olympus is when I have either gods accompanying me or you break the rules"

I sighed, and looked around hoping that no one heard. I would get beaten by Artemis if everyone found out that I on several occasion, took Amelia out for some real world training. Amelia has already killed a Darkest, but her mom can't know yet. I want to live a couple more years, thank you very much.

I informed her "I am confident your father will make sure you get to go, he loved camp when he went, and he knows so will you" she nodded as we finally arrived at Apollo's temple. I inquired "Now can I trust you not to run, because I have important business to attend to, that business being laughing as Poseidon attempts to beat my mom at War chess"

Amelia giggled slightly "video tape it, and I won't go try to see time square"

"deal"

**I'm back hopeful, everything been against me recently but I got my muse back **

**Hica "you better stay"**

**I know, well guys I got a full time job, working at a café** **that requires waking up at o dark 30, but I know you don't care about that, just that I am determined not to let this account die. Which I finally got access to, it's a whole big deal, but to shorten it I locked myself out.**

**Please review, I want to hear from you guys again**


End file.
